


A Private Examination

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Uniform Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 21 + 22 = Wet Dream + UniformAce is pretty sure seeing Marco in a doctor's coat and glasses has ruined him. He can't stop seeing him in his dreams.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	A Private Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Ace has an authority kink methinks. Also it's just fun to write him being horny for Dr. Marco lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace hated waking up like this. Sure, morning wood was a natural occurrence (at least that’s what he was told), but he was certain that something else was the cause: those damn dreams.

A few weeks ago, he went to the infirmary for a routine checkup. The nurses and doctors on board insisted on keeping thorough medical records in case of an emergency. It sounded like a pain, but since Deuce was on the medical staff, he was fine with it.

Much to his displeasure, Deuce was busy with other things, and he didn’t really feel comfortable letting one of the nurses examine him. But then his brain short circuited when one of the doctors entered the room:

It was Marco.

“You can trust me, can’t you?” he asked.

Ace almost forgot to answer since he was busy staring at Marco. He was wearing a white doctor’s coat over his usual ensemble, a stethoscope draped over his neck. What really got Ace was the pair of glasses resting on his nose.

“We have a private room in the back here if you’d like that.”

Ace nodded slowly as Marco led him into the back room.

The checkup supposedly went smoothly, but inside, it ruined Ace. He couldn’t get it out of his mind. His dreams took that thought running. What if their appointment went a bit differently?

_ “You’re very fit. Do you think you can handle a more… intense examination?” _

“Fuck yes,” Ace whined, snaking a hand down into his shorts. He was so glad that Commanders got their own private rooms. “Mm… Marco…”

He just couldn’t get that dream out of his mind: Marco stripping Ace naked then fucking him on the exam table. “Doctor… please…” It was hard not to feel at least a little bit of shame when he came from that little fantasy, but still, it made him feel impossibly good. Besides, he didn’t want to show up for breakfast with a hard-on.

After wiping his hands off and getting changed for the day, he stepped outside of his room.

“You know, the walls aren’t that thick.”

Ace wanted to die of embarrassment as soon as he heard Marco speak. He couldn’t stop himself from catching fire as he blushed red. “Wh-what are you talking about?” 

Even though he tried to play innocent, he couldn’t even move as Marco trapped him against the wall. “I’d be willing to give you a private examination if you like.”

Like the day of the exam, Ace could only respond with a dazed nod. Needless to say, he missed breakfast that morning, but he found filling satisfaction in other activities instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this idea as much as I do because it's pretty fun to write for. Glasses Marco is hot, okay? Let me know your thoughts in a comment please! It really helps me out. Also follow me on my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
